Serial Cuddy
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: Un tueur en série est admis a Princeton Plainsboro. Son type de femme ? Brune, la quarantaine...
1. Chapter 1

A situer : Début saison 7.

_Finalement il y était arrivé. Il avait accompli son souhait le plus cher, être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Accoudé contre le meuble de cuisine, une tasse a la main, il observa Cuddy qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps et une autre sur sa tête. Rachel était dans ses bras, souriante, comme a son habitude. _

_Ce petit bout de chou n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte. Plutôt jolie, gentille et surtout très maligne. Il s'amusait a raconter a Cuddy que son intelligence venait surement du fait qu'elle côtoyait jour après jour le meilleur diagnosticien du monde. Bien sur ce n'était pas son père, et bien sur il essayait d'être la pour elle, malgré le fait que sa relation avec les enfants avait toujours été houleuse. _

_Mais dans les moments où il la gardait, c'était Wilson qui s'amusait surtout. Un vrai gamin cet oncologue, jusqu'à se rouler par terre pour la faire rire. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, malgré ses nombreux mariages, et House avait comprit que c'était un regret qu'il avait, bien qu'il refusait d'en parler. Surement parce qu'il n'aimait pas assez ses anciennes femmes, et surement parce que la seule avec qui il aurait voulu en avoir, été morte trop tôt…Amber. Parler d'elle était encore pénible pour lui, alors l'évocation d'une famille qu'il aurait pu avoir était presque insurmontable. Du coup pour lui, voir débouler Rachel était un petit plaisir qu'il partageait en compagnie de House. Cela lui permettait par la même occasion de s'assurer du bon état de son ami, et d'essayer discrètement de savoir où il en était avec « la doyenne » comme il l'appelait. Et House semblait heureux, ce qui était étrange et surtout nouveau pour lui. Alors il profitait de chaque instant, avec Wilson, avec Rachel et surtout avec Cuddy._

_Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas Cuddy qui lui tendait Rachel._

Cuddy : House ! Tu m'entends ?

_« House »…elle aimait l'appeler comme ca. Cela faisait des années qu'elle criait son nom dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ou bien tout simplement pour lui parler dans une de ces conversations inutiles et habituelles qu'ils avaient tout les deux, alors l'appeler « Greg » était un peu trop inhabituel pour elle. Non, le « Greg » elle le gardait pour les moments intimes…_

_A l'entente de son nom, il leva la tête, et posa sa tasse a café sur le comptoir. _

House : Hum… ? C'est pour quoi doyenne ? Je suis pas encore en service la !

Cuddy : Prends Rachel pendant que je me sèche les cheveux.

_Cuddy s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, laissant Rachel dans les bras de House. _

House : Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ca ! Je vais porter plainte mademoiselle ! Va falloir payer maintenant !

Cuddy : Mais sans problème monsieur, je suis disponible toute la nuit…

_Bien qu'il n'ait seulement entendu la voix de Cuddy depuis la salle de bain, il pouvait très bien s'imaginer le petit sourire qu'elle devait afficher sur son visage. Ce qui le fait sourire également. Finalement cette vie couple, assez tranquille et sereine, était parfaite pour lui. Il devait se remettre en selle, et s'engager dans un nouveau mode de vie. _

_Rachel observait le visage de House, le voyant sourire et plisser les lèvres malicieusement. Elle coucha sa tête sur son épaule. Un petit geste qui semblait parfaitement naturel pour elle, un peu moins pour House qui s'en accommodait tout de même. _

House : Allez ma belle, dans le salon.

_Il posa Rachel par terre, lui donna la main et l'emmena jusqu'au salon, suivant l'allure peu certaine de la petite qui venait d'apprendre a marcher il y a peu de temps. _

_Cuddy sortit de la salle de bain, se rhabilla rapidement en resserrant sa ceinture autour de sa jupe déjà très proche de son corps, et s'avança vers le salon. Elle recula discrètement et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans l'encolure de la porte elle vit House sur la canapé, chatouillant Rachel a pleine mains et souriant. Surtout souriant. Finalement il prenait du plaisir a être a ses cotés, au coté de cette petite fille qui faisait maintenant partit de sa vie. Mais bien sur il ne l'avouera jamais…_

Cuddy : Bon j'y vais moi. Je dois être a l'hôpital un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous très important a propos de l'admission d'un patient. La nourrice va pas tarder. On se voit là-bas.

_House se leva, et s'approcha de Cuddy dans l'entrée de la porte. Se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres. _

House : Tu es sure que tu dois partir… ? Et si on disait que tu étais malade aujourd'hui ?

Cuddy : Je ne peux pas…

House : Malade une heure alors ?

Cuddy : Je n'ai déjà presque plus de temps, alors si tu veux m'embrasser fais-le maintenant…

_House ne se fit pas prier. L'observant tout d'abord quelques secondes dans les yeux, il afficha ensuite un sourire malicieux avant de plonger dans ses lèvres dans les siennes. Un baiser doux et voluptueux dont lui seul avait le secret. Il sentit les lèvres pulpeuses de Cuddy sur les siennes, ses lèvres rosées qui glissaient lentement contre sa bouche, et le regard profond et désireux de sa belle. _

_Quelques instants plus tard elle était partie, laissant seuls House et Rachel. Il jeta alors un regard vers la petite qui l'observait depuis le salon, souriant du coin des lèvres. _

House : Je peux toujours être malade aujourd'hui moi… ?

_Rachel ne comprit pas, mais rit en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le tapis. House la rejoignit doucement. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Après que la nourrice fut arrivée, il prit sa moto et roula vers l'hôpital. C'était un de ces moments où il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même. Roulant a toute vitesse sur les routes sinueuses qui menaient a Princeton, il en profitait pour penser, pour réfléchir, prendre du recul sur sa vie…_

_Après l'effondrement de la grue a Trenton, sa vie avait complètement changé. C'était il y a peine deux mois. Ce soir la tout avait basculé pour lui. La mort d'Hannah, Cuddy, la salle de bain, sa déclaration. Le lendemain avait été difficile, il voulait tellement avoir une relation avec elle, que tout ce changement l'avait chamboulé. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, malgré l'envie qu'il avait d'être a ses cotés, tout contre son corps. Ils avaient passés la nuit enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, discutant légèrement de choses et d'autres. Pas une fois ils évoquèrent leurs passés, ni le fait qu'ils s'étaient manqués pendant toutes ces années, et ils évitèrent surtout le sujet le plus épineux qui torturait le cœur de House, Lucas…Bien que beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens, ils étaient surs d'une chose, c'est qu'ils étaient amoureux. _

_Ils devaient maintenant assumer leur relation, et avant de le faire devant les autres, ils devaient le faire aussi devant eux. Réapprendre des gestes simples comme un regard affectueux, un baiser dans le cou, une accolade. Parce qu'aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas seulement attirés l'un envers l'autre comme ils l'avaient été pendant les vingt dernières années, non, aujourd'hui c'était bien plus ca, ils étaient un couple. Voir même une famille, car la petite Rachel faisait partie du lot. Malheureusement comme le pensait House au début, avant de se rendre compte que tout ceci apportait une certaine stabilité non négligeable dans une relation sérieuse. Et de la stabilité il en avait besoin. Il se retrouvait seul après que Wilson se soit installé avec Sam, et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt. Cuddy le savait, et lui aussi. _

_S'installer ensemble aurait été trop rapide pour eux, alors House continuait à faire des allers-retours avec son appartement. Cuddy savait qu'il avait besoin de solitude, de sa solitude, si importante pour lui, mais elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Un double des clef de sa maison avait suffit a résoudre le problème. Ainsi ce matin il était chez elle, un deuxième « chez-soi» qu'il aimait investir a son aise…_

_Se retirant de ses pensées, il arriva au PPTH. _

_Descendant de sa moto, il remarqua que les lieux avaient été investit par des membres de la sécurité a première vue. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré dans le hall que House s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait finalement du FBI. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Voyant toute cette agitation a l'hôpital, il eu une réaction digne de sa personnalité. Il observa d'abord quelques secondes les lieux. Visage serré, détournant seulement les yeux vers les causes premières de ce phénomène qui semblait envahir minute par minute le hall. Après une observation précise, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un périmètre de sécurité qui semblait s'installer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. _

_Réalisant finalement l'importance du dispositif, il pensa au pire et se dirigea brusquement vers le bureau de Cuddy. Une fois devant les portes il s'aperçut qu'elle était bien la, assise derrière son ordinateur et feuilletant rapidement des tonnes papiers disposés devant elle. _

_Il poussa les portes et entra doucement. Il s'assit devant elle. _

House : C'est quoi ce bordel dans le hall ?

Cuddy : …Un énorme problème qu'il va falloir régler rapidement ! Et ca tombe bien que tu sois la, parce que c'est a toi de le résoudre. Tu as 24h pour trouver ce qu'a Kevin Brahms.

House : Pourquoi 24h ?

Cuddy : Parce que dans 24h il faut qu'il soit jugé au tribunal pour le meurtre de 8 femmes. C'est un tueur en série.

_Un long silence s'installa. House observa le regard de Cuddy qui semblait être pressée d'évacuer ce tueur de son hôpital et qui comptait bien sur le talent de diagnosticien de son amant pour la sortir de la. De son coté House afficha un petit sourire._

House : …Cool…Je le prends !

Cuddy : De toute façon tu n'avais pas le choix !

House : Je sais, mais j'aime bien faire comme si j'étais maitre de la situation. Laisse-moi un peu diriger ma vie, déjà qu'au lit c'est toi qui prends toutes les initiatives ! Une vraie tigresse celle-là !

_Cuddy sourit, tout en observant House quitter son bureau, les dossiers a la main. Au dernier moment il passa la tête par la porte. _

House : Au fait, si j'étais toi j'éviterais les décolletés, au moins pour les prochaines 24h… !

_S'échappant de l'encolure de la porte, il laissa Cuddy seule, maintenant perplexe sur la conduite qu'elle devait tenir pendant qu'un serial killer dormait tranquillement dans son hôpital…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Arrivé a quelques mètres de son bureau il remarqua en passant devant les baies vitrées, que ses collaborateurs étaient déjà installés, prêt a résoudre ce nouveau cas. Tout l'hôpital avait été retourné pour assurer le maximum de sécurité, et tout le monde savait pertinemment que ce nouveau cas très intéressant allait être refilé au célèbre diagnosticien, le Dr House. Ils étaient donc tous sur le qui-vive, attendant patiemment qu'il fasse son entrée dans le bureau. _

_Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il fut interpellé par un homme en costume noir. Rien qu'à sa coupe de cheveux et au prix de son costume, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un gros bonnet du FBI. Le bras en l'air comme pour appeler un taxi dans le couloir, House se demanda si cet homme s'adressait bien a lui avec une telle attitude. Regardant derrière lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul, c'était donc bien a lui qu'il voulait parler. Le plus embêtant avec les personnes importantes, c'est qu'elles le savent, et qu'elles ne manquent pas une occasion de vous le rappeler. _

FBI : Dr House ?

House : Je crois oui, enfin a ce qu'en dit mon état civil…

FBI : Je suis l'agent James Aaron, en charge de la protection de Kevin Brahms.

House : Vous êtes en charge de la protection d'un serial killer ? C'est pas mal ca…faut que je m'en souvienne pour mon prochain bouquin !

Aaron : Assurer sa protection c'est aussi s'assurer qu'il sera bien jugé après demain devant la cour suprême.

House : Oui je suis sur que toutes ces femmes assassinées vous remercie infiniment pour votre dévotion…

Aaron : …Je viens vous voir pour vous prévenir que vous n'avez que très peu de temps pour le soigner et nous le rendre. Et aussi pour vous prévenir que tous les examens que vous feraient seront sous ma surveillance personnelle.

House : Vous avez peur que je l'aide a s'échapper avec un scalpel ?

Aaron : Non, bien sur que non, j'ai surtout peur qu'il vous tue.

_Ce James Aaron avait l'air sérieux et ca ne rassura pas House qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire face a l'assurance dont s'arguait l'agent spécial du FBI. Le gorille détourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre du suspect, pendant que House rentra calmement dans son bureau-conférence, désormais un peu moins sur de lui qu'a son arrivée. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Bonjour tout le monde, bonjour tout le monde. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous saviez que le chef urgentiste sortait avec l'interne du…

Foreman : …Est-ce qu'on a le cas ?

_House secoua la tête. Oui, Foreman venait bien de l'interrompre pendant qu'il racontait une rumeur croustillante sur le chef urgentiste, qui au passage, sortait avec l'interne bisexuelle du 6eme._

House : Mes histoires vous intéresse pas ?

Taub : Tout l'hôpital est sans-dessus-dessous a cause du serial killer. Donc on s'occupe de lui ou pas ?

_House déposa sa veste et son sac a dos, avant d'enchainer avec la bonne nouvelle du moment. _

House : Oui, nous l'avons ! Maman Cuddy m'a refilé le dossier. Vous avez donc 24h pour trouver ce qu'il a. Au boulot les enfants ! Donc, c'est partit j'attends vos réponses.

_House se dirigea vers son tableau blanc, un marqueur a la main. Cameron qui avait fait son grand retour il y a quelques semaines, commença son diagnostique…très personnel. _

Cameron : Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment sauver un serial killer d'une maladie inconnue ?

House : Pourquoi, vous préféreriez qu'on le sauve d'une maladie connue ? Ce serait

beaucoup moins marrant…

Foreman : Je suis assez d'accord, c'est plutôt contradictoire. On le sauve mais il va surement être exécuté.

House : Et du coup vous pensez qu'on se fatigue pour rien ? Vous êtes surs d'être médecins ?

Taub : Moi ca m'intéresse. Alors avec les premiers tests effectués, on …

House : Les premiers tests ? Vous en avez déjà fait ?

Taub : Non, ce sont ceux fait par le médecin du pénitencier. Donc d'après les premiers tests effectués, on remarque que le patient a un taux de T3 et T4 élevés. Il a un rythme cardiaque très élevé et irrégulier, et des troubles psychologiques.

Cameron : Evidemment qu'il a des troubles psychologiques, il a tué sept femmes !

House : Nope.

Foreman : Quoi ? Vous pensez que ca n'a rien a voir ?

House : J'en sais rien, peut-être.

Cameron : Alors pourquoi vous avez dit « non » ?

House : Parce qu'il a tué 8 femmes, pas sept.

Taub : Il a aussi un affaiblissement de l'organisme, et une fatigue physique.

House : Donc T4 et T3 élevés, asthénie sévère, tachycardie. Très bien, donc faites des tests sanguins en plus, je veux savoir où en sont ses TSH et voyez si il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans son cerveau. Enfin je veux dire, a part le fait de tuer et de torturer des femmes bien sur…

_House déposa son marqueur sur la table en verre, tout en distribuant les dossiers supplémentaires fournis par Cuddy. Lorsque Cameron s'approcha pour saisir le dossier, elle remarqua une tache rosée sur la bouche de House. _

Cameron : C'est…c'est une marque de rouge a lèvres ca ?

_Confronté a l'observation coriace de Cameron, House devait trouver quelque chose a répondre. _

_Effectivement, sa relation avec Cuddy demeurait toujours secrète dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. C'était plus simple professionnellement pour Cuddy, qui tenait énormément a sa réputation respectable de doyenne. Annoncer au personnel, qu'elle avait quitté un homme pour se mettre avec un salaud de première ne serait sans doute pas très bien vu. De plus House s'en fichait, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'inquiétait énormément de sa réputation, et ne pensait pas non plus que Cuddy pouvait avoir honte de lui. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était d'être avec elle, le reste importait peu. Quant a Wilson, il avait été mis au courant très tôt évidemment. Comment ne pas lui avouer, a lui, l'agence matrimoniale de Princeton, que ce qu'il avait tenté de faire depuis des années s'était enfin réalisé ? _

_Face a la mine inquisitrice de son employée, House n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour lui sortir le plus gros mensonge qui lui passerait par la tête. _

House : C'est a cause de Wilson, on a été recalé hier soir d'un bar de travestis, du coup on s'est amusé tout les deux…si vous voyez ce que je dire !

_Il lui afficha une tête comme si il venait de lui confier le code de la bombe atomique, et observa le visage de Cameron. Un roulement des yeux plus tard et elle avait fichu le camp. Plus le mensonge est gros et plus les gens y croient…ou bien laissent tomber parce qu'ils savent que vous ne direz jamais la vérité. En l'occurrence, la seconde option semblait la plus probable face a cette situation. _

_A présent seul dans le bureau-conférence, il s'avança vers son bureau personnel pour feuilleter internet quelques instants. Le passé criminel de ce serial killer était tout aussi intéressant que ce cas médical finalement. Huit meurtres de femmes, séquestrations, profil turbulent et agressif. Type féminin : femmes mures, quarantaine d'années, brune. _

_Finalement, ce gorille de James Aaron avait intérêt a bien faire son boulot…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Assit face a James Wilson qui tentait tant bien que mal de travailler sur ses dossiers, House se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire de son temps libre. Attendant patiemment les résultats d'examens, il jetait des boulettes de papiers dans la corbeille de l'oncologue. Celle-ci placée a coté de la porte du bureau donnait un recul parfait pour un tir de précision. Sauf que parfois, les tirs sont peu précis. Surtout quand la corbeille est déplacée de quelques centimètres par l'ouverture de la porte. Se dressant devant eux, Cuddy venait de faire son apparition et prit de plein fouet une boulette de papier qu'elle reçu dans un endroit peu approprié…_

_Le regard de House s'écarquilla, pendant que celui de Wilson faisait comme si il n'avait rien vu. Affichant un sourire idiot sur son visage, House commença la conversation._

House : Ah ma chère Cuddy, comment se porte le serial killer préféré de Princeton ?

Cuddy : Ca c'est a toi de me le dire, c'est ton patient je te rappelle ! Et j'ose espérer que tu gardes un œil sur lui.

House : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis devenu très copain avec l'agent James Aaron, un gros bras du FBI. Il assure ma sécurité, et celle du serial killer aussi.

Wilson : Sympa, ca évite de regarder derrière soi quand on va au toilette !

House : La sécurité avant tout Wilson ! La sécurité avant tout…

Cuddy : Il faut que je vous vois Wilson. J'ai une patiente aux urgences qui présente un lymphome corrosif, et j'ai besoin d'un avis en plus de celui de Steiner.

Wilson : Très bien je vous suis. De toute façon j'ai une demi-heure de libre avant mon prochain rendez-vous.

House : Ho, ho, ho ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

Cuddy : Je sais pas…ton job par exemple !

House : Manquerait plus que ca ! Pour que je devienne le plus beau et brillant diagnosticien des Etats-Unis, non merci, la célébrité c'est pas mon truc ! Et puis j'ai pas assez d'ego je pense…

_Wilson rigola, comme a toutes les blagues de son ami, pendant que Cuddy refermait la porte derrière eux. Laissant House seul dans le bureau de Wilson, il se dit qu'un peu de fouille ne ferait pas de mal. Au cas où, il aurait quelque chose pour le faire chanter a la prochaine occasion. Les mains dans le tiroir de Wilson, ce dernier ouvrit brusquement la porte._

Wilson : Ah ah ! Je savais bien que tu fouillerais !

_House se mit a rire. Décidemment il le connaissait par cœur. Refermant le tiroir il sortit du bureau en passant près de l'oncologue. _

House : La confiance est décidemment obsolète dans ce monde…

Wilson : C'est ca, le monde est cruel, et les amis sont fourbes…file dans ton bureau plutôt, ton équipe est revenue.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Déboulant comme un boulet de canon dans le bureau, il commença son interrogatoire tout de suite. _

House : Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'a donné la batterie de tests ?

Taub : Vous aviez raison, le taux de TSH s'est effondré dans le sang et il a un taux élevé de triiodothyronine et de thyroxine.

Foreman : Du coup il faut rajouter l'hyperthyroïdie en plus des symptômes de départ.

Cameron : Il a aussi de forts tremblements. Et le rythme cardiaque n'est pas redescendu.

House : Des problèmes respiratoires ?

Taub : Non, il est assez agité mais rien de grave je pense.

House : Et psychologiquement il est comment ?

Foreman : En quoi ca vous intéresse ? Allez le voir puisque ca vous intrigue tellement !

House : Bonne idée…

_House empoigna sa canne et sortit du bureau. L'équipe s'interrogea quelques secondes avant de le suivre dans le couloir._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Arrivé devant la chambre du criminel, House l'observa de l'extérieur. Devant les baies vitrées, il retrouva l'agent Aaron, et un de ses collègues. Les mains serrés et l'arme a la ceinture, prêt a bondir au moins éternuement. Apercevant House, il prit la parole gaiement :_

Aaron : Dr House ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir le voir.

_Et voila, il l'avait encore interpellé comme un vieux copain de fac. House joua le jeu. Vaut mieux être ami avec les gens qui ont des informations utiles…_

House : Oui, je dois dire qu'il m'intrigue. Dites-moi, il a cessé de tuer parce que vous l'avez arrêté, ou bien il avait déjà cessé avant ?

Aaron : Pourquoi ? C'est important pour sa maladie ?

House : Non je sais pas, je suis juste curieux.

Aaron : Disons que son comportement a totalement changé après son arrestation. Ce n'est pas le même profil psychologique que celui qu'on recherchait a la base.

House : Comment ca ? Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est calmé ? Ou plutôt qu'il a complètement changé de comportement ?

Aaron : J'en sais rien. On se base simplement sur ses actes et on dresse un profil psychologique qui nous permettrait de l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas si il a réellement changé, mais cet homme est différent, ca c'est sur.

_House tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté, et regarda a travers la chambre. Ce qu'il remarqua c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le visage serré, plutôt maigre et le regard dur. En entrant dans la chambre, les yeux du serial killer se fixèrent sur lui. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était comprendre sa pensée, son mode de vie, son intérêt particulier a vouloir tuer et faire du mal autour de lui. Etait-ce psychologique ? Maladif ? Ou simplement un plaisir vicieux de son intellect ?_

_Comprendre le cerveau humain était la chose la plus délicate et la plus intéressante qu'il trouvait a faire de ses journées. Son propre esprit demeurait encore un secret pour lui, mais celui des autres devaient trouver une réponse cohérente. _

_Kevin Brahms n'était pas très impressionnant physiquement, de plus la maladie qui était en train de le tuer l'avait terriblement amaigri. Toujours sans dire un mot, House s'assit en face de lui. _

Brahms : Vous êtes le Dr House ?

House : Et vous vous êtes le serial killer qui fait trembler tout l'hôpital.

Brahms : Alors docteur, dites-moi, est-ce que je vais mourir ?

House : Je pense oui.

Brahms : Vous êtes la pourquoi ? Pour me dire que je vais mourir ? Ou pour me parler des jolies femmes de Princeton… ?

_Le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage était bien plus significatif que n'importe quel aveu. Il avait dû la voir. Il avait surement dû la voir. Passée devant la chambre, discuter avec une infirmière, ou bien tout simplement marcher dans un couloir, ses boucles noires rebondissant sur ses épaules. _

House : Vous êtes encore en chasse ? Même 24h avant votre mort, vous continuez de regardez autour de vous pour trouver votre prochaine proie ?

Brahms : Seulement si la proie en vaut le coup…

_Le regard insistant de Kevin Brahms en disait bien plus sur son état mental que n'importe quelle examen médical. Face a ce visage obstiné, House se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Au dernier moment, Brahms l'interpella : _

Brahms : Vous savez c'est la partie que je préfère, observer, avant de chasser. Plus la proie est belle et plus la chasse est intéressante. Passez lui le bonjour de ma part…dites lui que je penserais a elle.

_Il parlait d'elle, de sa femme, de celle qu'il l'aimait. Etait-ce simplement un jeu pour lui ou bien était-il réellement en chasse ? Un frisson parcouru le dos de House, et il referma la baie vitrée. _

Aaron : Alors ? Instructif ?

House : Déconcertant plutôt…


	4. Chapter 4

_House déboula dans le bureau de Cuddy. Tranquillement assise dans son canapé, quelques feuilles étalées sur la table basse, elle aperçut le regard froid de son amant. _

Cuddy : Un problème ?

House : Je me disais que on pourrait peut-être prendre un jour pour rester tout les deux par exemple, ou bien emmener Rachel voir ses grands-parents, quelque chose comme ca…

Cuddy : Attends, attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

House : Rien pourquoi ?

Cuddy : D'habitude tu fais tout pour éviter les réunions de familles, et maintenant que je te refile un cas très intéressant, tu préférerais aller t'enterrer dans la maison de campagne…Ca ne va pas ?

House : Si c'est juste que je pense qu'on a besoin de s'éloigner et…

_A ce moment la, l'équipe de House arriva dans le bureau. _

Foreman : On a un problème !

Taub : Le patient fait une exophtalmie !

Cuddy : Comment votre patient qui est arrivé avec des troubles psychologiques et une tachycardie peut-il avoir ses yeux qui sortent des orbites ?

House : J'en ai aucune idée…

Foreman : On a réglé son problème de rythme cardiaque déjà.

House : Il nous manque une information.

Cuddy : Alors trouvez laquelle ! Je veux qu'il soit partit de mon hôpital demain ! Débrouillez-vous !

Cameron : Je préviens Chase pour l'opération.

House : Oui et demandez lui de fouiller dans son lobe frontal.

Cuddy : Pour quoi faire ?

House : Et bah tant qu'on y est, on peut bien regarder si tout va bien !

Cuddy : Vous ne fouillerai pas dans son lobe frontal sans une raison valable !

Foreman : Vous pensez qu'être serial killer est un symptôme ?

House : Ca vaut le coup de vérifier…

_House attendit un regard approbateur de la part de Lisa. Un tintement de tête positif suffit a voir l'équipe dévaler vers la sortie. Pendant que House les suivaient, Cameron ferma la porte derrière eux. Face a Cuddy, elle s'élança : _

Cameron : Je crois que House refait une dépression.

Cuddy : Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ca ? Je trouve qu'il a l'air plutôt bien pourtant.

Cameron : Ce matin il est arrivé avec une trace de rouge a lèvres sur la bouche.

Cuddy : Je ne savais pas que le maquillage était un signe distinctif de la dépression…

Cameron : J'ai peur qu'il est fait d'autres hallucinations, ou bien qu'il revoit ses call-girls. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, mais apparemment il est retombé dedans. S'il fait une dépression, il faut le prendre en charge rapi…

Cuddy : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je men occupe.

Cameron : D'accord…

_Satisfaite de cette réponse, elle se dirigea vers les portes du bureau. Mais intriguée par l'assurance de Cuddy, elle s'arrêta a la porte. _

Cameron : Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas inquiète ? Vous devriez l'être, a moins que vous ne connaissiez la raison du problème.

_Cuddy resta sans un mot, prête a être dévoilée par une de ses employées. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'annonce officielle, et encore moins sans House. _

Cuddy : Vous avez travaillé trop longtemps avec House. Vous pensez comme lui.

_Etait-ce un compliment de penser comme House ? Sans doute, vu le sourire qu'affichait Cameron. _

Cuddy : Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter parce que je vais régler le problème. Je connais House mieux que personne dans cet hôpital, et si il y a un problème, je saurais le gérer.

_Cameron acquiesça, et sortit prévenir Chase de l'intervention. _

_La suspicion était en train d'envahir cet hôpital. Il serait bientôt temps de mettre carte sur table._


	5. Chapter 5

_Arrivé dans la chambre du patient, et du meurtrier par la même occasion, il avait effectivement les yeux sortit de ses orbites. Une réaction très impressionnante même pour des médecins confirmés. L'agitation s'accentua dans la pièce, et Foreman déplaça le brancard rapidement pour le conduire en salle d'intervention. _

_Si House restait perplexe sur les causes possibles de cette exophtalmie, ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent James Aaron qui vomissait littéralement ses tripes sur le carrelage blanc et propret de l'hôpital. Maintenant c'était a House de s'affirmer. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers « son copain de fac »…_

House : C'est toujours très impressionnant, oui.

Aaron : C'est absolument affreux. Ses yeux sont sortit comme des balles de ping-pong, c'était, c'était…

House : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le tirer d'affaire votre criminel !

Aaron : Et ca vous fais rien, vous ? Je veux dire de voir ca ?

House : Je suis un professionnel moi, un médecin de renommée mondiale monsieur. Ce n'est pas une petite exophtalmie qui pourrait me faire peur. Non, le pire je crois c'est quand j'ai vu la jambe d'un patient s'arracher de son tronc après une intervention, vraiment ça c'était horrible…

_Aaron releva la tête du sol, afficha un regard horrifié, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage figé en direction de House. Le diagnosticien tenta de montrer un visage compatissant envers l'agent du FBI qui se remit immédiatement a vomir sur le carrelage. House avait réussi. Plutôt fier de lui, et son ego gonflé a bloc, il lui assena une petite tape sur l'épaule. Un geste censé le réconforter pendant qu'il disparaissait vers la salle de chirurgie. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Comment ca se passe ?

Taub : L'opération avance bien. L'œil droit a déjà été remis.

_Installé en haut du bloc opératoire, l'équipe et House commence leur diagnostique. _

House : Bon qu'est-ce qui cause une exophtalmie ?

Foreman : Une tumeur de l'orbite ?

Cameron : Non, si c'était une tumeur, l'exophtalmie serait unilatéral, je pense pas que c'était le cas la.

Taub : On pourrait faire exophtalmomètre. Ca mesurerait le degré d'exophtalmie.

House : C'est un peu tard, on est en train de lui remettre ses yeux la ! Tant pis, passons. Quelles sont les autres causes possibles ?

Foreman : En l'occurrence, le déplacement de l'œil est dû à l'élargissement des muscles extra-oculaires, on peut faire une IRM pour confirmer.

House : Faites donc ca.

Cameron : Ca a pu aussi endommager la cornée. Si ca a compressé le nerf optique, il sera peut-être aveugle.

House : Vous l'avez vu dormir aujourd'hui ?

Taub : Moi oui. Quand je suis arrivé ce matin pour les tests sanguins il dormait. Mais c'est normal, la fatigue est due a sa maladie qui puise l'énergie de son corps.

House : C'est pas la fatigue qui m'intéresse. Est-ce qu'il avait les yeux fermés ?

Foreman : Comment ca ?

Taub : Non, enfin pas vraiment. Ses paupières n'étaient pas totalement fermées. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

House : Une exophtalmie non traitée peut empêcher la fermeture des paupières au cours du sommeil ce qui, à son tour, peut entraîner des dommages à la cornée_. _Donc c'était la avant. Ce n'est pas le résultat de sa maladie, c'est un des symptômes de sa maladie. Faites les tests a son réveil.

_Désormais seul dans la salle vitrée, suivant l'opération qui se déroulait plus bas, Wilson fit son entrée. _

Wilson : J'ai vu ton copain tout a l'heure, l'agent du FBI, qui vomissait par terre.

House : Disons que je me suis amusé, c'est tout.

Wilson : Au fait, ca te dis de venir voir le match ce soir ? Chez moi, avec des chips, des bières, et une pizza…

House : Non.

Wilson : Pourquoi non ?

House : Je viens que s'il y a au moins 2 pizzas ! Et je te préviens j'emmène Rachel.

Wilson : Ca me va ! _observant l'opération : _C'est ton patient la ?

House : Exophtalmie !

Wilson : Cool…

House : Ouais…bon faut que j'y aille, il sort du bloc. A plus Wilson !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Tous réunis dans la salle a IRM, l'équipe, House et Aaron attendaient patiemment la fin de l'examen. Pendant ce temps, le patient dans la machine semblait vouloir se libérer des menottes a son poignet…_

Aaron : Ca va vous aider a voir quoi ca ?

Foreman : A voir où en est l'élargissement des muscles extra-oculaires. L'exophtalmie a pu causer des dommages irréversibles.

Aaron : Il pourrait être aveugle, c'est ca ?

House : On saura ça dans quelques secondes…

_Le patient, réveillé quelques minutes avant le début de l'IRM, commence a faire des siennes a l'intérieur de la machine. Tentant d'arracher le bandeau apposé sur ses yeux avec sa seule main de libre._

House : Il va pas arrêter de bouger celui-là ! _appuyant sur le micro relié a l'IRM : _Ne bougez plus !

Brahms : …Oh mais c'est le Dr House ? Quel plaisir de vous entendre docteur.

Aaron : C'est un petit vicieux qui vous fait tourner en rond, faites attention. Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu.

Brahms : Vous avez fait passer le message a la belle brune j'espère ?

Taub : De quoi il parle ?

_House fait mine d'ignorer la question de Taub, mais Kevin Brahms ne s'arrêtait pas. _

Brahms : Vous savez j'ai un odorat très développé, et rien que par la pensée je peux me souvenir de son parfum…

Cameron : Il fait référence a Cuddy la ?

_Les images arrivaient lentement sur l'écran d'ordinateur, indiquant des zones suspectes dans le cerveau du criminel. _

_House ne fit pas attention aux résultats, mais s'arrêta un moment avant d'appuyer brusquement sur le bouton du micro. _

House : Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Brahms : A quel moment, son parfum ?

House : Comment pouvez vous connaitre l'odeur de son parfum, si vous n'avez fait que la voir depuis votre chambre… ?

_On entendit Kevin Brahms rigoler a l'intérieur de la machine. House se retourna vers l'agent Aaron._

House : Vous n'étiez pas censé assurer la protection des gens de cet hôpital ?

Aaron : Bien sur que si, et c'est ce que j'ai fait !

House : Apparemment pas ! Cet homme connait le docteur Cuddy, donc il a dû la rencontrer quelque part ! Quand il a été admis ici, est-ce qu'il l'a vu ?

Aaron : Non. J'ai rencontré le Dr. Cuddy personnellement pour lui expliquer la situation, et quand j'ai vu le profil de cette femme j'ai préféré qu'elle reste éloignée de ce criminel. Jusque la mon boulot a été plus que correct !

House : Pas assez il faut croire ! Il connait son parfum, il l'a donc rencontré, approché, j'en sais rien ! C'est a vous de la protéger !

_House commençait a s'emporter violemment. Cette insécurité qui régnait autour de Cuddy l'angoissait, il fallait qu'elle soit protégée, que ce soit par l'agent Aaron ou bien par lui. _

Foreman : Calmez-vous House !

_L'équipe restait en retrait, impressionné de voir House dans un tel état. Personne n'osait bouger, tous a la fois impatient de voir la finalité de cette scène et surtout de comprendre pourquoi House s'inquiétait autant. Il s'approcha alors d'Aaron qui se retrouva bloqué contre le mur. _

House : Je vous préviens, si il arrive quoi que ce soit au Dr. Cuddy je vous en tiendrais pour responsable !

Aaron : Je fais de mon mieux pour protéger les gens de cet hôpital. Mais je n'ai que quelques agents en postes et il y a beaucoup de personnels ici !

House : Je vais vous aider a faire un choix alors, faites du Dr Cuddy votre priorité dorénavant !

Aaron : Bon sang mais c'est quoi votre problème !

House : Mon problème c'est que cette femme est le profil parfait pour ce détraqué, et que vous préférez assurer la protection de cette équipe plutôt que de la protéger !

Aaron : Cette femme n'est pas censée tourner autour de Kevin Brahms !

House : C'est la directrice de cet hôpital, elle y est toute la journée, c'est son job ! S'assurer que les patients repartent en vie aussi, mais si il faut pour ça qu'elle passe devant la chambre d'un malade sexuel ce n'est pas la peine ! Surtout si un gorille dans votre genre n'est pas capable de le surveiller 5 mn ! Votre prisonnier a intérêt a rester tranquille, et éloigné de ma femme sinon il est fort probable qu'il reparte les pieds devant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

_Reprenant sa respiration, il tourna la tête vers son équipe figée et les yeux écarquillés. A leurs regards ébahis, ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus hallucinant dans cette scène, que House ai dévoilé qu'il tenait a Cuddy, ou bien le sang qui perlait sur son visage…_

Taub : Vous saignez House…

_Effectivement toute cette agitation l'avait fait saigner du nez. Essuyant le sang avec sa main toute tremblante, il sortit de la salle, et s'arrêta un instant devant l'IRM. Les pieds de Brahms dépassaient, et House s'approcha de la machine. L'équipe et Aaron observaient la scène derrière les vitres. Il appuya sur le bouton de la machine et Brahms sortit doucement comme livré a son ennemi. Toujours le bandeau sur les yeux, il sentit les mains de House s'accrocher violemment a son col. _

House : Ou est-ce que vous l'avez croisé ?

Brahms : De qui parlez-vous ?

_Brahms, ce malade mental, ce manipulateur de première affichait un calme olympien face a l'agressivité flagrante du diagnosticien. _

House : Du docteur Lisa Cuddy !

Brahms : Vous voulez dire la beauté aux cheveux noirs ?

House : Ou est-ce que vous l'avez rencontré ?

_Foreman sortit pour éloigner House du patient. Le tirant par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la sortie. _

Brahms : Je ne peux rien dire Dr. House. Ca briserait notre petit jeu de tout vous révéler. Je croyais que vous étiez joueur ?

House : Pas avec elle.

_Foreman le relâcha, et House dirigea vers la sortie. Aaron l'interpella :_

Aaron : Il ne vous reste que 12h dr House pour trouver ce qu'il a.

House : Croyez-moi je fais de mon mieux. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il sorte d'ici.


	6. Chapter 6

_Assis en salle de consultation, Cuddy essuya le sang qui continuait de couler sur le visage de House._

House : Ca va je te dis, je t'assure.

Cuddy : Il faut que tu te calmes sinon ca ne s'arrêtera pas de saigner.

House : Ce n'est rien qu'un excès d'adrénaline dans le sang.

Cuddy : Ecoute je crois qu'il faut qu'on le dise a l'équipe. Pour nous. Cameron est venue me voir et elle a des soupçons je pense.

House : Maintenant je pense qu'il sont tous au courant avec ce qui s'est passé dans la salle a IRM !

Cuddy : Tu n'étais pas obligé d'agresser un agent du Fbi non plus ! Ni de dire ouvertement qu'on était ensemble !

House : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_House, légèrement gêné de devoir en quelque sorte avouer ses sentiments aussi librement, se gratta la tête. Un geste anodin pour n'importe qui, mais qui montrait sa gêne vis-à-vis Cuddy._

House : J'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas toucher a …a ma femme…

_Cuddy recula le coton ensanglanté du visage de House, et le fixa dans les yeux. Un regard tendre et délicat rempli a la fois de sincérité et d'étonnement. Il l'avait finalement avoué. D'une manière détourné il avait avoué qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une simple compagne, mais comme sa femme…Cuddy ne su pas quoi dire, et voyant le sourire qu'elle commençait a afficher sur son visage, il reprit la parole. _

House : Il te faut une protection personnelle et cet abruti n'a pas l'air de le comprendre !

Cuddy : Je ne veux pas d'un agent qui me colle toute la journée. Je n'en ai pas besoin je t'assure.

House : Ce n'est que pour 12h Lisa !

Cuddy : Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

House : Lisa, c'est juste que…

_Un élan de douleur surgit dans la jambe de House. Cela faisait des semaines que la douleur vive n'était pas réapparue. Finalement c'était bien plus psychologique qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Il tenta de masser sa jambe tout en parlant, mais ca ne se calmait pas. Cuddy lui donna un cachet d'ibuprofène, espérant le soulager quelque peu. _

Cuddy : Ca va ?

House : Ecoute tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fasses attention a toi ou que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi !

_Sa jambe se contractait de plus en plus, crispant un peu plus son visage déjà tiraillé par l'inquiétude. Il semblait tellement démuni tout a coup, ou tellement humain. Là, assit sur cette table, dans une salle de consultation, à la fois malade d'inquiétude et malade physiquement, quelques gouttes de sang sous son nez. _

Cuddy : Je peux peut-être essayer…

House : De quoi ? La protection ? Tu es d'accord ?

Cuddy : Pour la protection on verra plus tard, je vais d'abord essayer de te soulager…

_Le regard de Cuddy ne pouvait pas être plus explicite. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença a masser sa jambe délicatement, appuyant de plus en plus sur le muscle et de bas en haut pour faire partir la douleur. Cela semblait fonctionner vu le regard insistant de House sur la poitrine de Cuddy qui le frôlait un peu plus a chaque mouvement. Légèrement sa main s'écarta de la cicatrice de House, pour venir maintenant masser subtilement son entre-jambe. _

House : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cuddy : Je trouve un moyen efficace qui te soulage de ta douleur…et ca a l'air de fonctionner.

House : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ca au boulot ?

Cuddy : C'est vrai, tu as raison…

_Elle se recula, et se dirigea vers la porte. House regrettait déjà ses paroles censées. Mais finalement Cuddy ne sortit pas. Elle ferma a double tour la salle des consultations, incitant la création d'un nid d'amour éphémère…_

Cuddy : …Mais cette fois je ferais exception.

House : Bien que j'adore cette idée, je t'assure, j'étais réellement sérieux pour la protection. James Aaron est un peu con sur les bords mais il est baraqué…et en y réfléchissant bien, un peu trop peut-être pour être avec toi pendant 12h…

_Cuddy s'approcha et embrassa House doucement, ignorant les paroles qu'il tentait de prononcer. Elle était délicate et voluptueuse, comme a chaque fois. Très excitante et en même temps exquise. Elle caressa sa barbe, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, releva sa jupe et vint s'asseoir sur lui. House continuait a l'embrasser tout en caressant sa joue. Elle avait une peau si douce, des lèvres si pulpeuses qu'une simple caresse suffisait a attiser son excitation. Il lui enleva son haut, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine ferme et rebondie, légèrement dissimulée dans ce soutien-gorge qu'il aimait tant. House passa sa main dans son dos, son dos cambré où venaient s'agiter ses longs cheveux noirs. Il lui retira son soutien-gorge, et un éclat de voix retentit dans la salle. Cuddy se sentait déjà emportée par la ferveur que lui promulguait son amant. Tentant de se contenir malgré l'excitation grandissante dans son bas-ventre, elle retira la chemise de House, puis son tee-shirt qui suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Le torse svelte et énergique de Gregory House côtoyait les seins sensibles de Lisa. Dans un mouvement délicat, semblable a une danse charnelle, leurs corps se touchaient délicieusement, frôlant les parties les plus intimes de leurs anatomies. L'ouverture d'une fermeture éclair se fit entendre, un bassin se souleva, un string rouge tomba au sol et une fusion s'exerça. Ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle qui auraient enfin trouvé son alter ego. _

_L'envie fulgurante de palper et de frictionner chaque partie hétérogène du corps voluptueux de Lisa semblait, a cet instant, être la seule chose qui préoccupait réellement House. Titiller des endroits intimes de son corps était aussi la spécialité de Cuddy. Non seulement son bassin était d'une efficacité ahurissante, mais sa langue l'était d'autant plus…Ses baisers étaient enivrants, ses caresses étaient excitantes, et ses formes généreuses. Lorsqu'une femme telle que Lisa Cuddy s'offre a vous, le monde pourrait disparaitre que vous n'y porteriez même pas attention. _

_Comment une simple émotion telle que le désir pouvait être en mesure de prendre entièrement possession de votre corps ? Une emprise telle que plus rien ne compte plus que l'union qui prend forme avec cette personne…_

_C'était justement ce que se demandait House pendant qu'il regardait Cuddy se rhabiller. La journée n'était pas terminée et les quelques heures qui restaient devaient trouver une occupation. Cuddy elle, savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Quelques tours au dispensaire, et une réunion vers 6h30. Elle s'agitait devant lui, tentant de retrouver ses vêtements dispersés dans la salle. Le diagnosticien se délectait de cette sensation. Il avait prit sur son temps, son temps normalement accordé a son travail de directrice de l'hôpital, et savoir qu'elle était a la fois gênée et excité par cette impression le rendait fier. _

House : Ne t'agites pas comme ca…

Cuddy : Si ! Parce que j'ai encore pleins de choses a faire avant la fin de la journée, et je te rappelle au passage que toi aussi ! Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller et foncer voir ton patient !

_Effectivement, toujours assit sur la table d'auscultation, la nudité flagrante, House souriait bêtement de la scène. _

House : Très bien, j'y vais !

_Il se leva, ignorant son anatomie découverte, et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte. Cuddy l'en empêcha au dernier moment. _

Cuddy : Mais t'es fou !

House : Non, je ne fais que suivre tes instructions, je vais voir mon patient !

Cuddy : Arrête de jouer, et retourne faire ton job. Habillé je veux dire !

_Elle l'embrassa et se glissa a travers la porte, laissant House se vêtir seul. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Retournant vivement dans son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, son équipe l'attendait…ainsi que l'agent Aaron. _

Foreman : Bon sang mais ou est-ce que vous étiez ? On vous a cherché partout !

Cameron : Ca va votre nez ?

House : Hum…Qu'est-ce qu'on a alors ?

Taub : L'Irm n'a rien montré d'anormal. Donc il semblerait qu'être tueur en série ne soit pas un symptôme visible dans son lobe frontal.

Cameron : Par contre il a développé un goitre important. La vascularisation du goitre est augmentée, on peut la démontrer avec un doppler de la thyroïde.

House : Oui, faites un doppler et une scintigraphie aussi. Ou en est sa vue ?

Foreman : L'artère ophtalmique a été touchée, il a une cécité temporaire. Ce sera réglé dans quelques semaines avec le bon traitement et du repos.

Aaron : Il aura tout le repos qu'il lui faut en prison !

_Après leur avoir fait un signe de tête, l'équipe se mit en route pour effectuer les examens médicaux, laissant House seul face a l'agent Aaron qu'il avait secoué quelques heures auparavant. _

House : J'ai réfléchi au sujet de la protection du Dr Cuddy. Vous ne devriez pas la suivre, mais le faire discrètement plutôt. Elle n'acceptera jamais d'être protégée sinon.

Aaron : Je n'ai pas dis que je le ferais.

House : Moi je vous le dis, vous le ferez.

_Un long silence s'en suit._

Aaron : Vous couchez avec elle ?

_Face au visage fermé du diagnosticien, il poursuivit. _

Aaron : Cet homme va mourir House, vous le savez autant que moi. Cette protection est inutile.

House : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Aaron : Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien a craindre. Je surveille Kevin Brahms de près.

House : Pas en ce moment puisque vous êtes ici…

Aaron : J'ai des hommes qui sont postés devant sa chambre, il ne s'enfuira pas.

_Aaron donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de House, et disparu derrière les baies vitrées. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Après avoir passé quelques heures dans son bureau, House sortit pour voir l'état de son patient. A sa grande surprise, le nombre d'agent avait été doublé. Un dispositif de force pour la nuit qui arrivait a grand pas. Une infirmière était a ses cotés, réglant quelques perfusions pour son rétablissement. Kevin Brahms semblait reprendre des forces a vue d'œil. C'était bon pour un patient…beaucoup moins quand celui-ci était serial killer. Un signe de tête vers l'agent Aaron, et House était déjà dans l'ascenseur. _

_Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il croisa un homme qui rentrait a Princeton-Plainsboro. Les visites étaient finies depuis 1 heure, il n'était pas médecin, et le plus étrange c'est que cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur sa moto, en route vers la maison de Cuddy pour aller chercher Rachel, qu'il se souvint de ce visage…c'était le portrait craché de Kevin Brahms…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ca ne pouvait pas être Kevin Brahms, il venait de le quitter quelques instants plus tôt, et malgré le fait qu'il reprenait des forces a vu d'œil, cet homme était incapable d'être dans une telle forme. De plus, il semblait légèrement plus grand que Brahms. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, House eu un déclic, et pour une fois pas médical, mais psychologique. Il se souvint des paroles de l'agent James Aaron « son comportement a totalement changé. Ce n'est pas le même profil psychologique que celui qu'on recherchait a la base ». Evidemment que son profil psychologique a changé, parce que ce n'est pas la bonne personne que vous avez arrêté. _

_Il regarda sa montre : 7h20. La réunion de Lisa devait être terminée dans une dizaine de minutes, elle se retrouverait alors seule dans cet hôpital avec lui…avec eux ? _

_Un crissement de pneus de fit entendre sur les routes désertes de Princeton, et la moto de House fit demi-tour. Reprenant de la vitesse un peu plus a chaque minute, il dévalait la route qui lui sembla alors interminable. _

_Arrivé en trombe sur le parking, il laissa son casque sur sa moto et se dirigea aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait vers le hall de Princeton Plainsboro. L'endroit semblait désert, c'était étrangement calme pour un endroit sensé être investit par des gros bras du Fbi. Il jeta un œil vers le bureau de Cuddy, il était plongé dans le noir total, seule une infirmière en sortit. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait de Brenda, toujours a son poste. _

House : Vous avez vu le docteur Cuddy ?

Brenda : Je crois qu'elle est montée au 1er pour voir l'agent Aaron.

House : Elle était seule ?

Brenda : Non, il y avait un homme avec elle. Je crois que c'est son petit ami.

House : Pourquoi vous dites ca ?

Brenda : Bah il la tenait pas le bras, genre collé-serré vous voyez…

House : Appelez la sécurité et faites évacuer le maximum de personnes !

_2 minutes plus tard il était dans l'ascenseur, attendant avec impatience que les portes s'ouvrent devant lui. Peut-être aurait-il préféré ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait sur le palier finalement…_

_Un son retentit, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Le plus étrange dans ce genre de scènes, c'est que vous voulez savoir instantanément ce qui se passe, connaitre tous les travers de l'histoire et découvrir la vérité le plus vite possible, mais vous n'avez aussi qu'une envie, c'est que tout ceci soit un mauvais rêve, et que vous allez vous réveiller avant…avant d'apercevoir une arme de gros calibre pointée sur la femme que vous aimez. _

_Ils étaient devant lui, a une dizaine de mètres. House observait la scène en toute discrétion, a la fois figé de voir sa femme sur le point de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Kevin Brahms, et décontenancé par l'improbabilité de la situation. Il eu a peine le temps de voir l'homme, tellement obnubilé par les larmes de terreur qui coulaient sur la joue de Lisa. Il était grand, 1.90m peut-être, plutôt fort et musclé et surtout inquiétant. Son regard était d'une telle ténacité qu'il n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Brahms. Avec une telle ressemblance, et autant de similitudes physiques, il s'agissait donc d'un frère jumeau. _

_Et soudain tout fut clair dans la tête du diagnosticien. La maladie de Basedow. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé car elle est cinq à dix fois plus fréquente chez les femmes, et pour qu'elle se déclare il faut généralement un facteur génétique déterminant, comme une atteinte concomitante chez les vrais jumeaux…Elle touche les individus entre 40 et 60 ans, Brahms a 45ans. Il peut exister des troubles psychologiques, une agitation, une nervosité, et des tremblements, symptômes aussi courant…des peines de prisons ou des veilles de procès. Quelques tests suffiraient a prouver sa théorie. Plongé pendant quelques secondes dans son diagnostique, il en fut vite tiré quand il entendit le bruit du canon retentir dans le couloir. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. Net et précis, pourfendant l'air de part en part. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Le coup de feu fut violent, et sans doute mortel a en juger par le corps de James Aaron qui s'écroulait au sol, brisant en mille morceaux la baie vitrée. Toujours dans le couloir, figé physiquement, House ne su pas quoi faire. Il avait fait prévenir la sécurité, mais en attendant qu'elle arrive il se retrouvait seul au 1er étage, a devoir affronter deux malades mentaux pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Il devait réagir. Il se trouvait a une dizaine de mètres du corps inerte de James Aaron. Il décida de s'approcher au maximum pour se rendre compte de la situation. Quelques éclats de voix lui parvenaient, quelques cris, ceux de Lisa, terrorisée par cet homme qui tenait un colt 45 dans sa main. S'approcher autant de la baie vitrée c'était aussi prendre le risque d'être découvert, et cette fois personne ne pourrait plus sauver Cuddy. Posant sa canne au sol, il retira sa veste et remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Ses mains tremblaient, sa jambe se faisait ressentir, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il ne craignait pas d'apercevoir le regard mortifié d'Aaron allongé sur le sol du 1er étage, ni même de se trouver face a une arme de pointe, non, il avait seulement peur que ce sadique sexuel qui détenait Lisa, profite de la situation…_

_Qui était ce deuxième homme ? Etait-il la pour Lisa, pour son frère ? Etait-il dangereux, instable psychologiquement, ou complètement fou allié ? _

_Tendant la main vers le corps de James, il le tira légèrement vers lui. Assez pour commencer a soigner l'agent, tout en se cachant du champ de vision du tireur posté dans la chambre. Aaron ouvrit les yeux, observant House au dessus de lui. La balle avait perforé son thorax, et sans doute percé son poumon gauche. Finalement il était résistant cet agent. Après s'être prit une balle, et avoir traversé une baie vitrée, il était toujours vivant. En piteux état, mais vivant. _

_House lui fit signe de se taire, tentant d'assurer au maximum son infiltration dans le bâtiment. La meilleure chose a faire pour soigner Aaron serait une opération qui consiste à coller par cicatrisation le poumon à la paroi. En attendant d'être au bloc, il devra se contenter d'un colmatage par bandage. House se releva difficilement, et attrapa quelques bandelettes dans une des chambres annexes. Une dose de morphine plus tard et le bandage serré autour des cotes, et House avait rajouté quelques heures de vies en plus a son copain de fac… Il envoya un message a Foreman lui expliquant la situation et saisi l'arme d'Aaron qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. S'avançant prudemment vers la chambre, il passa la tête a travers pour observer la scène. _

_Face a lui, Lisa. Le visage terrifié, elle balbutiait quelques mots face au tireur. Le frère, face a elle, et dos a House. Sur le coté de la pièce, Kevin Brahms, couché sur le lit, le bandeau toujours apposé sur les yeux. Pratiquement allongé par terre, tel un snipper, House prenait en compte tous les paramètres de la situation. Soudain le portable du diagnosticien s'alluma. Un appel de Foreman. Reculant prudemment sur ses pas, il s'engouffra dans une chambre pour prendre le coup de fil. _

Foreman : House ? Vous êtes la ?

House : Je suis dans le bâtiment, il n'y a plus personne. Aaron a été touché et les autres agents ont disparus.

Foreman : J'ai appelé le Fbi, les agents ont apparemment été appelés autre part, sur une urgence. Il ne restait qu'Aaron a Princeton.

House : C'était une fausse urgence, pour les attirer ailleurs…

Foreman : Ne paniquez pas, ils seront a dans 15 minutes.

House : Elle ne tiendra pas 15mn…

Foreman : Qui ca ?

House : Cuddy est la. Elle a été prise en otage par un homme qui semble être le frère jumeau de Kevin Brahms.

Foreman : Pourquoi il est la ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

House : J'en sais ri…peut-être qu'il est la pour Lisa. Faut que je vous laisse Foreman.

Foreman : Non ! House attendez, ne faites rien, le Fbi arrive, ils seront…

_N'écoutant pas la fin de la conversation, House avait déjà raccroché. _

_Quelques instants plus tard il était de nouveau dans le couloir. Prenant une grande respiration, il prit la décision de faire un pas en avant. Il se posta alors impassiblement devant la chambre des Brahms, telle une cible devant un champ de tir. Sa main gauche massait sa jambe, pendant que la droite tenait l'arme d'Aaron pointée sur le frère jumeau qui lui tournait le dos. Lisa détourna les yeux et aperçut House qui semblait alors vouloir affronter ces criminels. Le tireur avait du s'en rendre car il venait de se retourner, visant maintenant avec son arme le diagnosticien dans sa ligne de mire. _

_Il était temps d'affronter la situation. Dans ce couloir il ne pouvait pas aider sa femme, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait pendant qu'il était dans ce-dit couloir. Maintenant face au colt du frère, il devait prendre une décision : la suivre dans la mort ou se battre pour la sauver._

_House arma alors son Glock 22. Le son métallique du pistolet brisa le silence qui pesait sur Princeton…_


	10. Chapter 10

Brahms : Serais-ce le docteur House ? Je vous reconnaitrais entre mille, malgré ma cécité, votre respiration ne trompe personne. Elle est presque inexistante et très calme…

House : Qui êtes vous ?

_House observait le tireur. Le regard franc et abrupt, le jumeau ne sourcillait pas. D'un autre coté, son arme devait sans doute lui apporter beaucoup de confiance en lui…_

_House tenta de contrôler la situation ou du moins de l'analyser comme il le put. Il était certes un médecin, un célèbre diagnosticien, un génie des maladies infectieuses, mais ce n'était surement pas un tireur professionnel, et encore moins un meurtrier. Seulement dans ce silence pesant, la seule chose qui lui donnait du courage c'était les yeux de Lisa qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle c'était la directrice de l'hôpital, la doyenne de la faculté de médecine, une amante et surtout une mère. Une femme de tête comme on pourrait le croire. Mais qui tiendrait tête a Colt 45 ?_

House : Vous êtes son frère. Ce n'est pas difficile a voir, je peux même vous affirmer que vous êtes des jumeaux monozygotes. C'est a dire que d'un point de vue de la génétique constitutionnelle, vous êtes comme deux clones d'un même individu. Cette comparaison peut aller encore plus loin, elle peut porter sur des marqueurs sociologiques et…biométriques. Autrement dit vous avez les mêmes empreintes digitales, le même ADN…

_Le frère écoutait toujours, mais n'avait pas pour autant baisser son arme. Heureusement, House non plus. _

House : Pratique pour faire vos coups a deux. Parce que il est certain que vous avez participé aux meurtres qui incombe a votre frère. Pour une raison simple. L'agent Aaron m'a parlé d'un changement de personnalité entre celui qu'il avait arrêté, et celui qu'il recherchait. Cette autre personnalité, c'était vous. C'est vous le meurtrier et le violeur.

Brahms : Tue-le Dylan !

_Depuis son lit, Kevin Brahms avait écouté le monologue de House, et ses paroles ne semblaient pas le réjouir. Il avait découvert leur petite combine, mis leur plan a nu, et par la même occasion, provoqué une hyperventilation dans sa poitrine. Kevin Brahms s'enfonçait un peu plus a chaque seconde. La question maintenant, était de savoir si « Dylan » allait écouter son frère…_

Dylan : Qui vous dit que je suis le violeur ?

House : Parce que votre frère a de l'hypertension artérielle, ca a provoqué l'obstruction presque complète des artères génitales. De plus j'ai remarqué qu'il a des traces jaunâtres sur le bout de ces doigts, ce qui indique qu'il a été fumeur pendant très longtemps et a très haute dose. L'obstruction est renforcée avec la nicotine. Le tout combiné et c'est l'impuissance assurée…

Dylan : On m'avait dit que vous étiez bon médecin, mais vous êtes aussi un excellent observateur docteur House…Si je suis le cerveau de cette histoire, quel serait le rôle de Kevin alors ? Impressionnez-moi…

House : Je pense que votre frère a un don exceptionnel, il a une mémoire olfactive extrêmement développée. Je l'ai su parce que rien qu'en passant dans un couloir il a su se souvenir du parfum du docteur Cuddy. Vous vous fiez a son jugement. C'est lui qui choisit vos proies par rapport a une odeur spécifique et a un type de femme particulier. Vous fonctionnez en binôme, c'est ca votre force.

Dylan : C'est vraiment très impressionnant. Avec de telles particularités vous nous seriez très utile, je vous assure. Et bien, puisque vous êtes là vous allez pouvoir nous aider. Mon frère a besoin de soins.

House : Je soigne votre frère si vous relâchez le docteur Cuddy.

Cuddy : Non Greg !

_Elle en avait trop dit. Ce « Greg » sortait du plus profond de ces entrailles, sa voix était vacillante, ses yeux laissaient échapper quelques larmes et son regard était…tendre. Dylan Brahms l'avait remarqué, malheureusement. _

Dylan : Que c'est touchant…je n'ai peut-être pas votre talent docteur House, mais ça, ca ressemble bien a de l'amour.

_Il se retourna vers Cuddy, la plaqua doucement contre le mur, et approcha son visage au plus près du sien. _

Dylan : Finalement peut-être bien que ca m'amuserait encore plus si vous restiez la à nous regarder House…Vous avez raison de prendre soin d'elle, elle est vraiment magnifique.

Cuddy : Si vous voulez qu'on soigne votre frère alors laissez nous faire notre job.

Dylan : C'est ca que vous n'avez pas comprit. Le docteur House va s'occuper de Kevin, pendant que moi, je m'occuperai de vous…

_Plongé dans son désir d'avoir la directrice pour lui, Dylan Brahms n'avait pas remarqué que House s'était rapproché a un tel niveau qu'il pointait maintenant son arme contre le crane du jumeau. Le pistolet a bout portant contre sa tête, Dylan fit volte-face et se retrouva nez a nez avec le canon du Glock 22. House n'était pas un meurtrier, mais une chose était sure dans son esprit : personne ne toucherait a Cuddy. Et il décida d'affirmer son autorité grâce a l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Il recula de quelques pas, fit signe a Cuddy de se mettre derrière lui, et appuya sur la gâchette…_

_Malheureusement pour House, James Aaron était un bon agent, et il avait du se défendre jusqu'au bout, épuisant jusqu'à la dernière balle de son chargeur. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Le regard de Cuddy se figea, affolée par la situation qui semblait tourner au désastre. House avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et son geste était brave. Malheureusement il avait été arrêté en plein élan. Se tournant vers lui, elle espéra une quelconque réaction de la part du diagnosticien, mais rien de vint. Il semblait calme, pire que ca, il était attentif. _

Cuddy : House !

_Il lui effleura discrètement la main, tentant de la rassurer face a la situation qui allait sans doute dégénérer. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Cuddy. House lui, était serein, il affichait même un sourire malicieux. _

Dylan : C'était très beau je dois l'avouer.

House : Beau peut-être, mais c'est nettement moins spectaculaire que ca !

_House montrait du doigt la main de Dylan Brahms. Tremblante dans un premier temps, elle se mit a se contracter violemment, obligeant le jumeau a lâcher son arme. Cuddy fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre une fois de plus ce que House avait manigancé. _

Dylan : Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

House : Moi ? Rien de très important. J'ai juste créé un excès d'adrénaline dans votre organisme.

Dylan : Quoi ?

Cuddy : House qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

House : Ramasse son arme Lisa, et alerte le Fbi qu'ils peuvent venir.

_Au moment ou Dylan voulu récupérer son arme par terre, son autre main se contracta elle aussi. Ses doigts se crispèrent brutalement et une seconde crampe survint dans ses jambes, l'obligeant a s'écrouler au sol. Cuddy récupéra l'arme, l'attrapant maladroitement, et se précipita vers le téléphone de la chambre. Observant House, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il s'explique. _

House : Je ne suis pas un meurtrier Mr. Brahms. Je suis un sale con, un misanthrope voire même un connard qui a une chance folle qu'une femme comme elle veuille d'un homme comme moi, mais je suis surtout un médecin. Je ne crois que par la science. Et vous pensiez que j'allais vous tuer avec une arme a feu ? 

Dylan : C'était pourtant bien parti. J'ai vu votre regard quand je me suis approché de votre copine, croyez moi, si vous aviez eu des balles vous m'auriez tué.

House : J'en avais.

_Raccrochant le téléphone, Lisa tourna la tête, intriguée par la révélation de House. _

House : Je les ai enlevées du chargeur.

Dylan : Alors pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

House : Pour l'effet de surprise. Pour la montée d'adrénaline qui est survenue dans votre corps. L'important c'était que vous, vous pensiez que j'allais vous tuer. Et ca a marché. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez de légères secousses musculaires aux paupières, ce qui témoigne d'une prédisposition a l'hyperexcitabilité neuromusculaire, autrement dit, aux crises de tétanie. Et comme vous êtes jumeaux, vous avez les mêmes caractéristiques génétiques que votre frère qui fait de l'hyperventilation. Ce qui est aussi le facteur déclencheur de ces crises. Quand vous avez cru que j'allais vous tuer, votre organisme a sécrété de l'adrénaline en réponse à un l'état de stress, votre respiration s'est accélérée, la quantité de dioxygène aspirée est devenu anormalement élevée et l'élimination du dioxyde de carbone par les poumons est devenue trop excessive. Ca a entraîné une diminution du dioxyde de carbone dans le sang ce qui lui-même a entrainé des troubles neuromusculaires, comme la tétanie.

_Malgré la douleur qui s'emparait de son corps, Dylan Brahms avait écouté attentivement House, et tenta de répondre a son diagnostique. _

Dylan : Le résultat est le même, vous êtes en train de me tuer.

House : La seule différence c'est qu'avec une injection de calcium vous irez mieux. Avec une balle on ne peut pas faire machine arrière.

_A ce moment précis le Fbi débarqua en trombe dans la chambre. Un agent attrapa Cuddy pour l'éloigner de la chambre, et un autre s'approcha de House._

Fbi : Suivez nous.

House : Deux secondes, si je lui fais pas une injection il sera mort dans moins d'une minute.

_L'agent du Fbi laissa House procéder a l'injection de Dylan Brahms, pratiquement inconscient sur le sol de la chambre. Lorsque le diagnosticien se releva, il observa en direction de Kevin. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot pendant que son frère se tordait de douleur, il n'avait pas gémit quand House avait appuyé sur la gâchette, il s'était simplement contenté d'écouter la scène. Toujours allongé sur le lit, maintenu par les menottes qu'il avait au poignet, House aperçu que le bandeau de Kevin suintait. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait de larmes, maintenant imprégnées dans le tissu qui lui recouvrait les yeux. Etait-ce de la peine, ou bien la déception que son frère soit arrêté a ses cotés ? _

_House ne le saurait jamais, et finalement il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était Cuddy qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Il la serra dans ses bras, lui donna un baiser tendre et essuya une larme sur sa joue. _

House : Ca va ?

Cuddy : …J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de balles. Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu les avais enlevées !

House : Ca risquait de foutre mon plan en l'air. Je pouvais pas.

_Il la serra fort contre lui, s'imprégnant de son corps, tentant de faire qu'un avec elle. Il voulait la sentir tout contre lui, jusqu'à percevoir les battements de son cœur. _

House : Je suis content que tu n'ais rien, j'ai eu peur pour toi…

Cuddy : Vraiment ?

House : Evidemment ! Tu es, bon sang Lisa, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Te perdre est inimaginable.

_Lisa le fixa droit dans les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien, perçant le bleu de ses yeux. Etait-ce réellement une larme qui menaçait de couler sur son visage ? _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de le confirmer que House avait déjà rejoint l'agent Aaron, installé sur un brancard un peu plus loin. _

House : Longue journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Aaron : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

House : J'ai juste colmaté une plaie par balle.

Aaron : Sérieusement, merci.

_House avait fait demi-tour en direction de Cuddy, quand il revint sur ses pas. _

House : Au fait avec toute cette agitation, j'ai oublié de vous rendre ca.

_House plongea sa main dans sa poche de jean, et lui tendit les balles de son Glock 22. En guise d'adieu, il lui tapota l'épaule, comme on le ferait a un vieux copain de fac… _

_Retournant dans les bras de Cuddy, il observa les agents du Fbi qui s'agitaient autour des frères Brahms. Dylan était emmené vers l'ascenseur, pendant que le lit de Kevin était déplacé vers un autre hôpital. Tout semblait reprendre petit à petit sa place initiale. _

_Un peu plus loin, l'équipe de House se tenait la, à observer encore une fois le talent du diagnosticien. Ce qui les surprit surtout ce n'était pas forcement la résolution de deux cas médicaux comme on pourrait le croire, non c'était plutôt les lèvres de House collées a celles de Cuddy qui les laissa bouche bée…_

_House regarda sa montre. Finalement il ne serrait si en retard que ca pour voir le match avec Wilson. _

_.Fin._


End file.
